My Wish for you
by alicelia
Summary: Chapter 1 : Echo, seorang pelayan keluarga Nightray yang bertemu dengan Oz vessalius di kota yang membuatnya jatuh cinta./R&R please/


Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun

My Wish For You© Nanami 'Yuuki' Vessalius

Rated : T

Genre : Tragedy, Angst

Warning! : OOC, Typo yang berhamburan dimana-mana, GAJE, Hancur, de el el =A=''

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 5 pagi, seorang gadis tanpa ekspresi sedang berdiri didepan jendelanya—Echo, ya itulah namanya, hanya Echo. Echo berdiri didepan jendela sambil melihat beberapa orang sedang melewati mansion Nightray, tempat Echo mengabdi selama ini. Echo segera keluar dari kamarnya dan membuat sarapan untuk tuannya—Vincent Nightray. Echo memasukan 2 buah roti kedalam pemanggang dan membuat sebuah kopi hangat untuk tuannya.

"Ting" Pemanggang itu berbunyi pertanda rotinya sudah matang. Echo segera meletakannya di piring dan membawanya ke kamar tuannya.

"Tuan Vincent.. sudah pagi.." Ucap Echo datar. Pintu terbuka, tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang menusuk sebuah boneka dengan gunting. Echo masuk dan meletakan makanan tadi diatas meja.

"Echo, hari ini kau bebas. Kau bisa pergi sesuka hatimu, hari ini aku akan pergi kesuatu tempat dengan Gilbert" Kata Vincent. Echo menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi biasanya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar. Aku ingin menyiapkan barang-barangku" Kata Vincent. Echo dengan cepat segera keluar dari kamar tuannya yang berantakan itu. Echo berpikir kemana dia harus pergi, selama ini dia lebih sering berjalan-jalan bersama tuannya itu dari pada berjalan-jalan sendirian.

'_Kemana Echo harus pergi ya...'_ Pikir Echo. Echo segera ingat bahwa dia membutuhkan sebuah boneka, boneka milknya telah diambil oleh tuannya yang gila dengan menusuk-nusukan gunting ke boneka itu. Echo mengambil dompet dikamarnya dan meletakannya di saku bajunya dan segera berjalan menuju kota Leveiyu.

.

.

.

.

Kota begitu ramai hari ini, sepertinya ada festival. Echo terpaksa harus berdesak-desakan dengan penduduk disana. Echo melihat disekitarnya, banyak stand-stand yang berjualan makanan, minuman, pernak-pernik, dan pakaian. Tiba-tiba Echo menabrak seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan-jalan juga disana.

"BRUKK!" Echo terjatuh. Pemuda itu segera menolong Echo berdiri.

"Ah..maafkan aku! Kau tidak papa nona?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Echo memegang tangan pemuda itu lalu berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Tidak papa... dan tolong jangan panggil aku nona, tuan" Jawab Echo. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Mau aku temani,nona?" Tawar pemuda tadi, Echo melihat ke pemuda itu. Rambut pirangnya, iris _green torquise_-nya membuat dirinya semakin tampan.

"Tidak terima kasih.. sekali lagi jangan panggil aku nona, panggil saja Echo" Kata Echo dengan ekspresi datarnya. Pria itu menggangguk.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian dikeramaian begini. Ayo! Oh ya.. Namaku Oz Vessalius" Oz menarik tangan Echo. Echo pasrah saja, mungkin saja dia bisa berteman baik dengan Oz.

'_Oz Vessalius... sepertinya pernah dengar..' _pikir Echo.

"Echo tinggal dimana? Mungkin saja nanti aku bisa berkunjung!" Tanya Oz ceria.

"Di mansion Nightray..."

"Eh? Kau saudara Vincent?" Tanya Oz lagi. Echo masih tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya servant tuan Vincent.. Saat ini tuan Vincent sedang pergi kesuatu tempat bersama tuan Gilbert" Jawab Echo. Oz menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pantas saja Gil tidak mau ikut kemari.." Ucap Oz. Echo baru ingat kalau Oz adalah tuannya tuan Gilbert yang merupakan kakak dari tuan Vincent.

"Hey Echo! Kau mau apa?" Tanya Oz sambil menarik Echo kesebuah stand.

"Echo beli sendiri saja..." Kata Echo. Oz Menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biar aku traktir.. Ini sebagai tanda permintaan maafku tadi" Echo mengangguk lalu mengambil sebuah boneka kecil berwarna coklat yang lucu.

"Ini" Kata Echo. Oz membayar boneka itu, lalu mengajak Echo berkeliling-keliling lagi di kota Leveiyu.

"Hey Echo,Sejak kapan kau bekerja di mansion Nightray? Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu" Tanya Oz. Echo hanya diam.

"Ah..maaf aku bertanya begini.. Kalau kau mau cerita, ceritakan saja. Aku janji aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada siapa-siapa" Ucap Oz. Echo memandangi Oz.

"Tidak papa.. Echo sudah bekerja di sana sejak Echo kehilangan orang tua Echo... Sejak itu Echo menjadi servan tuan Vincent... Satu-satunya kenangan dari orang tua Echo hanyalah boneka yang sudah dirusak oleh tuan Vincent.." Jawab Echo tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah..sekali lagi aku minta maaf Echo..." Echo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tidak papa.. tidak perlu minta maaf... Echo hanyalah Echo.. Dengan kata lain hanya sekedar gaung, tak peduli perlakuan seperti apapun, dipermainkan, disiksa, bahkan dipermalukan, Echo tak punya hak untuk melawan" Ucap Echo.

"Eeh.. tapi..."

"Sudahlah tuan Oz.. Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi.." Kata Echo dengan ekspresi datarnya. Oz mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Oz dan Echo duduk disebuah bukit sambil memandangi matahari tenggelam. Selama ini Echo hanya sering memandangi matahari tenggelam di balik jendela kamarnya.

"Umm... Tuan Oz, apa tidak papa kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah hampir malam.." Kata Echo. Oz tersenyum sambil menikmati _sunset._

"Tidak papa.. tidak ada yang akan cemas padaku.. lagipula ayahku sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku, dan Ibuku sudah meninggal dunia saat melahirkan adikku.."

"Oh..Maafkan aku tuan.."

"Tidak papa..Mau aku antar pulang?" Tawar Oz.

"Tidak perlu..lagi pula Echo bisa pulang sendiri..." Jawab Echo.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian disaat hari sudah hendak gelap.." Kata Oz. Dengan terpaksa Echo menerima tawaran Oz tadi. Entah kenapa Echo merasa hatinya begitu nyaman di samping Oz. Perasaan apa ini?.

Beberapa menit kemudian Oz dan Echo sudah sampai ke mansion Nightray. Oz segera berpamitan pada Echo dan segera pulang ke mansionnya. Echo segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya yang agak kotor.

"Besok bertemu lagi ya..Tuan Oz..."

_**TBC**_

Padahal mau Oneshoot aja tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku males banget

Fanfic ini aku persembahkan buat kak **Shu AliCieL **sebagai permintaan maafku TT^TT

Maaf ya kak...

_**R&R Please!**_


End file.
